A wind turbine segmented rotary electric machine of the type described in PCT Patent Application No. WO 2006/032969 A2 normally has a large diameter, and comprises a stator, and a rotor mounted to rotate with respect to the stator about a designated or given axis. The rotor and stator each have a tubular body, and a plurality of active sectors fixed to the tubular body, and are positioned to keep their respective active sectors facing and separated by an air gap, so that, in use, the respective magnetic forces interact to generate electric energy.
The tubular bodies are normally mounted on the top end of the wind turbine, and the active sectors fitted to the tubular bodies later.
Some maintenance operations also call for dismantling, reassembling, and sometimes changing the active sectors.